1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective accessory garments for use in inclement weather and more particularly, to a protective collar for use in cooperation with a windbreaker or other protective garment and a helmet used when riding motorcycles or other vehicles under circumstances where the rider is exposed to the elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, protective garments for motorcycle riders and others such as racing car drivers, including dirt track drivers who are exposed to the elements while driving have been limited to such devices as masks, high collars and hoods which frequently offer little protection from a cold wind and/or rain, particularly in the area of the neck. Typical of the prior art protective garments is the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,314 to Rodney S. Hill. This patent discloses a protective environmental suit having a collar adapted to snap onto the wearer's helmet. The collar is equipped with an elaborate sealing means designed to removably cooperate with the specially designed helmet.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved accessory garment which can be permanently or removably attached to a windbreaker or other protective garment and can likewise be removably attached to a hat, hood or helmet to protect the neck area of a wearer from wind and inclement weather.
Another object of the invention is to provide a protective collar which may be removably fitted to a windbreaker or other protective garment and a helmet or other head covering to protect the neck area of a user from wind, rain, sleet or snow.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a protective collar fitted with loop pile fasteners, snaps or zippers for removable attachment to a windbreaker or other protective garment and to a helmet to provide protection to the neck area of a user.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a protective collar, the bottom of which can be either removably or permanently fitted to a windbreaker or other protective garment and which is equipped with closure means such as loop pile fasteners along the top and both ends thereof in order to mate with a cooperating loop pile-fitted flap secured to the helmet of a user and designed to prevent wind and water from entering the flap-collar interface when the user is exposed to wind or inclement weather.